gotham_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Pyg
Lazlo Valentin was a contract killer and assassin hailing from the southern United States that impersonates serial killers. He was hired by mob figure Sofia Falcone in a conspiracy to end Oswald Cobblepot's control over the Gotham City Police Department and in turn aiding in her rise through the criminal underworld. He donned the persona of Professor Pyg, a serial killer with a troubled past that targets corrupt police officers and wealthy civilians for revenge, sometimes dressing them in pig flesh. This served as a means to turn the police department against Cobblepot and support detective Jim Gordon's promotion to captain. Valentin was ultimately murdered by Falcone to avoid her conspiracy from being leaked to the public, with Gordon claiming that he was killed in a shootout. Biography Background South of the United States, Lazlo Valentin operated as a contract killer and serial killer, where he would mimic other serial killers and undergo different identities. In one of these instances he committed several murders down south, but managed to evade custody and changing his face with the use of surgery and metal plates under his skin. Terrorizing Gotham Ten years following the murders down south, Lazlo was hired by Sofia Falcone (the daughter of retired mob boss Carmine Falcone) in order to help in her scheme to take over the Gotham City criminal underworld and build back up her father's fallen criminal empire. Lazlo headed to Gotham, where he undertook the identity of Professor Pyg and used another serial killer's MO by targeting corrupt cops, murdering them and dressing in the severed heads of pigs. The Pyg's actions soon caught the attention of detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, who soon tracked him down to his lair, only to find a kidnapped officer with a grenade in his stomach. After the explosion, he took the detectives hostage and explained to Gordon that he had suffered greatly because of the greedy pigs in power. When Gordon broke free of his restraints, Pyg slit Bullocks throat and escaped. Pyg later sent 44 pig heads to the GCPD, one for every cop, except Jim Gordon. In response to his officers getting murdered, crime boss the Penguin began a city-wide manhunt for the Pyg. When three officers went missing in the Narrows, the GCPD and Penguin's men located two of them, one alive, one dead, and a third missing. Gordon rode with the remaining officer, Fisole, in the ambulance, where they discussed the Pyg's motives. Fisole told Gordon that the Pyg mentioned a place where there was "justice no more". Gordon deduces that he meant an abandoned courthouse and as he was about to leave, Fisole told him he's "one of the good ones". As Bullock and Penguin prepared their men to storm the courthouse, Gordon received a phone call from Pyg, who told him that he spells his name with a Y, because it's short for Pygmalion, and that he wants to create a better Gotham, and a better Gordon. He warned Jim not to enter the courthouse and that he's "one of the good ones". Jim realized that Fisole was in fact the Pyg, and that he has been playing them from the start. Against Gordon's urges, Bullock and his men entered the courthouse and found what appeared to be the Pyg. Bullock shot the figure, who they discover is the missing officer. This sprung Pyg's trap, causing machine gun turrets to open fire on them. Gordon ran in and destroyed the turrets with a grenade launcher. Later, Gordon received another call. Pyg, removing his disguise, told the detective that the next stage of his plan will be epic, and that Gordon was his muse. Final Act A few weeks later, Pyg disguised himself as a rabbi and murdered six homeless people by giving them poisoned donuts and then harvesting their organs. He then cooked them into pies and left two of the bodies in a tent outside of the GCPD to be devoured by pigs. Gordon and Vanessa Harper tracked the Pyg to an abandoned factory and found the remnants of his crimes. Pyg appeared and grabbed Harper, taking her hostage and escaping in his van. At the crime scene, Gordon and Lucius Fox found a message, which was an extract from Jonathan Swift's A Modest Proposal. It described the rich eating the poor, specifically the orphans. Gordon realized that the Pyg will target the fundraiser at Sofia Falcone's orphanage. At the orphanage, Pyg disguised himself as the chef. When Gordon arrived, he was knocked out and awakened locked in the kitchen pantry and was unable to escape as he was gagged and all tied up. However, Harper arrives and frees him, and reveals that she had outsmarted Pyg and escaped before he could tie her up, and revealed she had been spying on Pyg waiting to ambush him at the right time and stop him, and that she saw him attack Gordon. Meanwhile, Pyg revealed himself to the guests and served his meal, preforming his 'Meat Pie Tango'. When Sofia interrupted his dance, Pyg stabbed her in the hand. Penguin refused to eat, before Pyg threatened Martin, at which point Penguin scoffed down his pie. When a guest refused, Penguin yanked the blade from Sofia's hand and stabbed him in the head. An injured Sofia struggled to eat when Pyg urged her, so Penguin attempted to aid her. At this moment, Gordon and Harper both burst in and took out the Pyg's men. Whilst the guests escaped, Gordon brawled Pyg on the dinner table. Managing to dodge several hits from various knifes and meat cleavers, but was almost bested by the Pyg, before pulling the blade from the dead guest's head and stabbing Pyg in the shoulder, taking him out. Onlookers watched as the Pyg was escorted out by Gordon and taken into police custody. Sent to Arkham Lazlo Valentin was then locked away at Arkham Asylum. During his stay, he was allowed to spend some time in the facility's recreation room along with fellow prisoners. There Valentin exchanged the vinyl record a gramophone was playing and instead started playing the vinyl disk "Ave Maria". Even though Pyg and several other inmates enjoyed the music, one of them spoke to Lazlo, telling him that he doesn't like that song since his mother used to beat him to it and it also played when he killed her. He afterwards ordered Professor Pyg to turn the music off and threaten to kill him otherwise. However, Valentin stayed calm and slowly turned to the man, further provoking him by asking why his mother used to beat him, questioning if it was because he was a naughty boy or him stuttering. This caused the inmate to punch Lazlo in the face, causing the metal plates under his skin to dislocate and therefore disfiguring his jaw and cheek. Not impressed by this incident, Pyg declared that he really wished the other prisoner wouldn't have done that before shoving his metal jaw back into his original place. Lazlo then stated that he paid a fortune to look this good and afterwards turned back to the gramophone. Heavily outraged, the inmate run towards Professor Pyg who quickly broke one of the vinyl disks in half to ram one fragment into the man's chest before he could even reach Lazlo. Valentin then calmly flipped the other half and thereupon slit the fellow inmate's throat who collapsed dead on the ground. Pyg afterwards turned back to the gramophone, further enjoying "Ave Maria" while the guards were still trying to enter the room as the gate was held shut by another prisoner.1 This incident caused Gordon to visit Pyg, who was now in solitary confinement. Gordon asked him who he was, and Pyg said he was Gordon's reflection. Gordon didn't see a resemblance, and punched Pyg in the face. After Pyg fixed his face again, Gordon said that Pyg wanted credit for his crimes. Pyg stated that he gets all the credit, and that Gotham had gone hog mad for the Pyg. Gordon disagreed, saying no one will remember him, and that he doesn't have the staying power of Fish Mooney, Jerome Valeska, or Penguin. Pyg argued that Gordon was there with him, but Gordon replied that it was a final visit. As he went to leave, Pyg jumped up, revealing his natural southern drawl, and growled that Gordon will never forget him. Gordon smiled and said 'There you are.' That night, an Arkham guard investigated a strange noise coming from Pyg's cell and upon entering, was hanged from a vent above the door. Back at the GCPD, Gordon was informed of Pyg's real name and that he escaped police custody. Gordon rushed to Arkham and found the dead guard and a message written in blood that said ''Its been fun James - Lazlo'. ''The Pyg had escaped. Death Shortly after, Carmine Falcone came back to Gotham to prevent a gang war between Cobblepot and Sofia. He met with Sofia and the Sirens at the Falcone Manor to inform his daughter that he came when Penguin called because she was going to lose the war and has brought disgrace to the Falcone name. To punish her father for not supporting her, Sofia ordered a hit on her own father carried out by Lazlo Valentin and her other henchmen. As Carmine was about to leave the Falcone Manor along with Sofia to take her back to Miami, a black van drove by and a shooter attacked the group, killing Don Falcone. To prevent Sofia from being suspected, Lazlo was hiding behind trees and bushes to shoot Sofia in none-vital areas of her body to ensure her survival. Sofia Falcone then made use of this incident to establish Penguin as the one who ordered the hit and thereby convinced James Gordon to hunt, arrest and imprison him. Later, Gordon came to confront Sofia at her mansion. Valentin surprised Gordon, thinking that Gordon was surprised that he looked the same, given that he killed a surgeon earlier. Sofia then explained her plot to the captain, who then subdued Valentin, vowing to take him back to prison, this time Blackgate. Before he could, Sofia shot Valentin in the face, killing him instantly. Blackmailed by Sofia for his part in her conspiracy, Gordon took the blame for the Pyg's death.2 Legacy After Gordon was shot by Victor Zsasz who was mind-controlled by Ivy Pepper, his near-death experience shows Professor Pyg attending Gordon's funeral.